


Wrecking Roman

by W0W



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dominate Patton, LAMPT - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Praise, Rimming, Super sub Roman, bit of fluff at the end, degredation, double pentration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0W/pseuds/W0W
Summary: Royality with Dom!Patton? But, in the middle of Patton fucking Roman into the mattress Logan, Virgil & Thomas all walk in and join in to thoroughly wreck Roman.





	Wrecking Roman

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill over on Tumblr that, due to being almost 4.6k words in length, I decided to make a separate fic.
> 
> Restraints used: https://www.amazon.com/Frisky-Thigh-Wrist-Restraint-System/dp/B00ELHRJVQ

Roman whimpered as Patton's hands tightened around his wrists. His arm still hurt where Patton had grabbed him and drug him up the stairs to his room, throwing him onto the bed and causing his dress to flip up and expose his lace boy shorts.

"Just what were you thinking baby boy?" Patton growled into his ear, grinding his hard cock against Roman's ass, his hands pulling off one of the pillow cases to twist it around Roman's wrists and tie them together. "Walking around the house like that where anyone else could see you?"

"Wanted to be pretty for you daddy." Roman whimpered as Patton's hands grabbed his hips and hauled him up onto his knees.

"Oh did you?" Patton growled out as he pushed the dress over Roman's ass and snapped the waistband of his underwear. "Or were you trying to be pretty for the others? Huh? Maybe you'd rather it was Thomas in here, or Logan or Virgil. Hmmmm?" Patton mused as his fingers traced between Roman's cheeks. When Roman only moaned, Patton smacked his ass hard before grabbing his underwear and ripping it in half. He growled at the sight of the plug buried in Roman's ass. "All prepped and everything. You wanted me to bend you over the couch where they all could see, didn't you slut?"

When Roman didn't answer, Patton landed a sharp smack to his ass. "Answer me slut."

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry daddy." Roman called out. "Wanted to be used,."  
"And I suppose you didn't think I was capable enough to do that on my own? Hmmm baby boy? Is that it? You don't think daddy can take good enough care of you anymore?" Patton landed another smack to Roman's other cheek, gripping his hips tightly in his other hand to keep him from pulling away.

"No daddy, no I promise." Roman whimpered as he tried to pull away.

"Maybe we should test that hmm baby boy. See if you don't think I can take care of you well enough." Patton's fingers pressed against the plug buried in Roman's ass and worked it in small thrusts.

Roman keened and tried to rock his hips back to gain more of a sensation. "Daddy please."  
Patton landed another smack to Roman's ass before grasping the back of his head tightly. "Do not move. Am I understood?" When Roman nodded, Patton climbed off the bed and went over to the dresser, opening the bottom-most drawer and making a show of shifting items around before pulling out a spider gag and a set of restraints. His eyes fell upon a collar and he smirked as he picked it up and placed it in his back pocket. He laid the other two on the top of the dresser, pushing the drawer closed with his foot before pulling his phone from his pocket.

To: LoLo, Dark Strange Son, Thomathy  
I saw the way you were looking at Roman. I'm sure you know what he wanted. If you'd like to act on it, come to my room in one and a half hours time. No repercussions either way. If you join, I'll see you in an hour and a half. If not, I'll see you at dinner.

Patton nodded to himself as he sent the text and set it next to the gag as he began to undo his belt, laying it on top of the dresser, quickly followed by his cardigan and polo shirt. He smiled as three responses appeared on his phone.

From: LoLo  
If you are certain it is okay with you, I would very much like to be there.

From: Thomathy  
I'm with Logan, if you're sure it's okay. 

From: Dark Strange Son  
Depends on whether or not Roman's gonna be in charge tbh. I don't think I can handle more of his ego.

He smirked and typed out a quick response before turning the phone face down, grabbing the gag and restraints. His smirk growing as he turned to face the still squirming boy on the bed.

To: LoLo, Dark Strange Son, Thomathy  
I'm certain. My baby boy needs to be taught to behave.

Patton strode over to the bed, unlooping the pillowcase from around Roman's wrists and turning the other boy over and slowly pulling him into a sitting position. Patton laid the gag and the restrains on the bed next to Roman, kneeling at his feet and placing the gag and the cuffs next to him on the bed, gently laying his hands on the others thighs.

"Roman, look at me please." Patton said softly, a slight edge of dominance still in his voice. When Roman looked up at him, he leaned in and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to his lips. "Do you want to continue?" Roman nodded and Patton gently slid his hands up Roman's thighs to pull the torn lace off his body. "May I use these toys on you?" Roman nodded once again and Patton brought his hands back up Roman's thighs to slowly pull his dress off his body. "Do you trust me with your safety?"

"Yes sir." Roman said softly as Patton pulled the dress over his head. "I trust you, and I want whatever you have planned please."

"What is your safe word?" Patton gently prompted as he folded the dress up and put it in the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling the lube from the top drawer.

"Caterpillar."

"And what is your sign if you cannot use your words but need me to stop?" Patton placed the lube next to Roman and picked up the spider gag.

"Snap twice or hold up three fingers if I cannot snap." Roman repeated obediently.

"Good boy." Patton praised as he placed the gag against Roman's mouth, smiling as his mouth opened and Patton fastened it in place. He gently took one of Roman's feet in hand and guided the leg through the leather cuff, settling it on his thigh and sliding his wrist into the attached cuff before repeating the process with the other two limbs.

Patton stood up and looked down at his love, gently running his thumb along the pink flesh of the inside of his lip, humming softly when Roman's tongue darted out to lick the digit. Patton slid his thumb further into Roman's mouth as his other hand reached into his back pocket to pull the collar out. He held it up in Roman's line of sight and raised his eyebrow, smirking when Roman eagerly nodded yes. He pulled his thumb from Roman's mouth and fastened the collar around Roman's neck, sliding his fingers underneath the leather to ensure that it was loose enough not to hurt him and to give him the brief sensation of even less air.

Roman gasped out and arched forward and Patton pulled his fingers free before shoving Roman back by his shoulder. "Now, I believe it's time I teach my baby boy just how much daddy can wreck him. Don't you?"

Roman keened and Patton leaned down to bite a mark into his shoulder as his left hand reached for the lube he had laid out earlier. Popping the cap with one hand, Patton rose up onto his knees and drizzled lube down Roman's throbbing cock, smirking as the other gasped at the cold sensation. Closing the lube and lazily stroking down Roman's cock, Patton began adding more marks to Roman's chest, biting his way down to the other's nipples and teasingly running his tongue around the sensitive flesh. As Roman keened and arched into the sensation, fingernails scrabbling against his sides in an effort to hold to something, Patton sunk his teeth into the nipple, pulling his head back and tugging the flesh back with it, drawing another whine from Roman.

Patton let the nipple slip from his mouth and sat up, pulling his hand away as he stood up from the bed and brought his hands to the task of undoing his own pants. "Get yourself onto the very middle of the bed like a good little slut." He ordered as he pulled his own pants and underwear off, stepping out and kicking them off to the side as Roman wiggled his way towards the middle of the bed.

"Such a good little slut when you want to be, aren't you princess?" Patton smirked as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed hold of Roman's ankles, pushing them up and bending the other in half. "Look at you, all prepped and spread out for me."

Roman whimpered at the praise and pulled his legs tighter to his own chest, knees dropping apart to expose himself even more. Patton smiled and took to lubing up his own cock as he looked down at his boyfriend, laughing when Roman whimpered. "Did you really think I was going to let you fuck me today? Oh no, you said you wanted to be wrecked, and I fully intend to give my baby just what he wants." Patton's fingers found the plug in Roman's ass once more and thrust it in as he spoke before quickly pulling it out and replacing it with his own throbbing length.

Roman cried out at the sensation and arched into the touch as much as he could from where he was folded in half. Patton leant over to add more marks into his skin as his hips began a fast and brutal pace. He bit his way up Roman's neck and whispered lowly in his ear. "You have permission to cum whenever you want baby boy, but I'm not stopping unless you give the signal. Understood?" Roman nodded eagerly and Patton whispered, "Good boy." before biting down on his earlobe, hips slamming deeper into Roman.

Roman came not long after and Patton had the mercy enough to slow his fast pace, choosing instead to sink deep into his body and grind gently on him. He glanced over to the clock as Roman's hips began to buck into his for more stimulation once again and grinned as he realized how much time had passed. If the other's texts were anything to go buy, they'd be joining soon. He scooped some of the cum off Roman's stomach and brought it to the others mouth, spooning it inside and moaned as Roman's tongue swept out to lick his fingers clean.

Patton pulled back and braced his hands-on Roman's thighs, pushing the other in half and beginning to pound into him, each thrust pushing deep into him and sliding out quicker than it had come in, the bed jostling from the movements and Roman's sweaty hair dragging across the pillows. Moans poured from Roman's mouth and drool spilled from the edges of the spider gag.

"You're so loud baby boy. Do you want the others to hear you? Do you want them to come in and see just how well your daddy wrecks you?" Patton crooned as Roman's cock messily blurted precum onto his stomach.

Roman nodded and clenched around Patton, working his abs as best as he could to try to meet Patton's thrusts.

"Oh really. Such a greedy baby, not content with daddy's cock." Patton tsked as he slowed his pace once more to deep grinding and smirked down at the other at the sound of the door opening. "Looks like the little slut just might get what he wants today."

Roman's eyes widened as Virgil whistled low and Thomas hummed in appreciation.

"Such a shame Patton, he really is such a spoiled brat." Logan spoke, moving his own naked form onto the bed behind Patton, arms circling Patton's waist and chin resting on Patton's shoulder to look down at Roman. "Would you like some help teaching him just what happens to naughty boys who tease their daddy's friends with short skirts and lacy panties?" Logan asked, kissing Patton's neck as his hand wrapped around the head of Roman's cock his wrist moving in tight circles over the sensitive flesh.

"What do you think slut? Does it take all four of us to teach you to behave yourself?" Patton asked, nails digging into Roman's hips as Virgil and Thomas finished shedding their own clothes.

Roman looked up at Patton, eyes pleading and nodded furiously, cock spilling more precum into Logan's hand.

"I think that's a yes." Virgil smirked as he and Thomas joined the other three on the bed. "Why don't we see how he likes two cocks in his ass, hmm Patton?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Virgil." Patton smirked and wrapped one hand around Virgil's neck to bring him into a heated kiss.

Roman whimpered as Thomas surged forward to pull Logan into a kiss as well. He squirmed as Patton's cock continued to grind into his ass and Logan's hand worked over his sensitive cock head, the image of his four other boyfriends with their naked bodies pressed tight and lips entwined, and he moaned. The others pulled away from their kisses to look down at him as his back arched and he came into Logan's hand.

"Look at him, can't even wait until he properly has all of us and he's already cumming." Thomas smirked and grabbed Logan's wrist, pulling his hand off Roman's cock and bringing it to his mouth to lick it clean as Patton carefully slipped out of him.

"Well, why don't we give him a little break, hmm?" Patton hummed as he gingerly lowered Roman's thighs. "We can get you three nice and prepped while he watches like a good little boy." He turned his head to pull Logan into a kiss and his free hand reached down to stroke Virgil's cock.

Thomas hummed in agreement and turned to look down at Roman as he finished cleaning the cum from Logan's hand. "Well, I suppose that's only fair, but we will have to stretch the poor little slut if he's going to take two of us. Won't we now?"

Roman whimpered and nodded, his head dropping back as he struggled to catch his breath. Virgil leaned forward to whisper into Patton's ear as he and Logan kissed, Patton nodding his head as he pulled back with a bite to Logan's lower lip. Virgil smirked and leant over Roman's body, knees spread on one side and arms braced on the other as he took Thomas' cock into his mouth. Thomas moaned and threaded his fingers into Virgil's hair as Patton whispered into Logan's ear, pressing the bottle of lube into his hand.

Logan smirked and nodded his head, popping open the cap and lubing up his fingers before reaching over to slowly drag them over Virgil's ass, rubbing the lube around the edges before sinking a digit into him.

Roman whimpered and thrust his hips up, his hardening cock catching the edge of Virgil's as he watched the scene before him. Patton pulled Thomas into a kiss and then whispered into his ear, earning a moan from Thomas as he nodded his head and twisted his hand tighter into Virgil's hair.

Patton and Logan switched places as Logan sunk a second finger into Virgil, and Patton laid down on the bed, taking Logan's cock into his mouth. Roman whimpered as Patton's hair rubbed along the sensitive skin of his balls and he took in the sight of the orgy happening around him and not to him. One of Patton's hands found his and rested beneath it. Roman was quick to lace his fingers through Patton's squeezing gently in both gratitude for checking and for the attention finally paid to him.

Thomas moaned and pulled Virgil's mouth off his cock and pulled him into a kiss. Roman arched off the bed and Patton's other hand found its way to his ass, sliding inside and stretching it again. Thomas smirked and leant over Roman, biting at his throat before he swung his leg over Roman's head and lowered his face slowly over Roman's mouth.

Roman arched his neck forward to meet Thomas and stretched his tongue out to lick around Thomas' hole. Thomas moaned his praise and lowered himself a little more, bracing himself on his elbows as his mouth slid over Roman's cock. Roman whimpered and worked his tongue with more fervor, circling Thomas' hole and dipping into it.

Virgil whimpered as Logan worked a third finger into him and rocked his hips back against the fingers as he worked one hand underneath Roman's thigh and slid his fingers in alongside Patton's, twisting and thrusting to stretch Roman further.

Roman arched and cried out at the stretch of four fingers in him and Logan chuckled. "If this is too much for you, however do you think you'd be able to handle two cocks at once?"

Virgil let out a breathless chuckle "Looks like poor Princey just didn't know what getting wrecked would entail." He twisted his fingers some before sliding another in and bringing the grand total to six.

Roman whimpered and bucked his hips between the dual sensations of Thomas' warm mouth and being so thoroughly full, doubling the efforts of his tongue to prove that he was capable of taking it.

Logan's spare hand found its way to Thomas' hair and began to guide it faster over Roman's cock as his own hips thrust into Patton's mouth.

Virgil cried out and pulled Logan into a heated kiss and the room was nothing but the sound of muffled moans and slick skin for a few minutes before Patton pulled his mouth from Logan's cock. "Enough."

Logan's fingers stilled in Virgil as the two panted into each other’s mouths and Thomas' own pulled off Roman's cock and moved down to press a kiss against Patton's lips. Virgil slowly slipped his fingers from Roman's body as Thomas and Patton kissed, Logan's slipping from his and Roman's head falling back against the pillow as he whimpered in frustration, his hips rutting up against Thomas' chest to chase the orgasm he'd been so close too.

Both Virgil and Patton noticed, and Virgil's hands quickly settled on his hips, pinning them to the bed as Patton pulled his fingers from Roman's body and broke his kiss with Thomas.

"Come on baby boy. Surely you didn't think this was all we were gonna give you." Patton smirked as Thomas moved off Roman and Logan pulled Virgil close to his body.

Roman whimpered and arched up, head thrashing from side to side as his orgasm slipped from him and he was suddenly alone on the bed.

"Hush now princess. We've something much more fun planned for tonight." Virgil whispered, hands gently sliding up Roman's sides and pulling him into a sitting position.

"Be a good boy, get up on your knees for your daddy." Logan whispered, his own hands helping to brace Roman as he shifted, Thomas lifting his hips as Patton moved to sit behind him.

"Gonna fill you with two cocks and ride you and put your pretty little mouth to work, all at the same time. Doesn't that sound nice pretty boy?" Thomas crooned softly as Patton slid his legs between Roman's laying down and working lube over his length.

Roman nodded and Thomas leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead as they helped guide him down onto Patton's cock. Roman whimpered and quickly began to work himself on Patton's cock, the other's letting him as Virgil wrapped a lubed hand around Roman's cock.

Roman whimpered as Logan and Thomas both shifted him so that he was laying with his back flush to Patton's chest and his feet braced on the bed. Patton's hands found his and he laced his fingers through Roman's as Logan's hands came to rest over his hips, pushing them down until Patton was buried fully within Roman.

Logan's thumbs traced small circles over Roman's hip bones as Virgil swung his leg over the top of Roman with Thomas' help and sunk down onto Roman's cock. Virgil moaned out and slowly ground his hips in circles as he adjusted to the feeling and Roman whimpered, dropping his head back to the pillow beside Patton's head. Patton's lips found their way to Roman's neck, sucking and nipping gently as Virgil began to move slowly,

Soon Virgil had built up a slow but deep rhythm and Patton had joined in, pressing into Roman as Virgil pulled off and pulling out as Virgil sunk down. Roman moaned at the feeling as his eyes squeezed shut. The sound of Logan moaning as Thomas ran a lubed hand over his cock caused his eyes to snap open and he whimpered out Logan's name as best as he could with his mouth held wide.

"Shh pretty boy, I've got you." Logan whispered as Patton and Virgil stilled, Roman buried deep in Virgil and Patton just barely inside of him. Logan slipped the head of his cock in alongside Patton's and the two slowly pushed in together as Virgil ground his hips in slow steady circles. Patton's lips continued to work over his neck and Thomas brushed the hair off his forehead, his hand wrapped around Virgil's cock and his lips whispering praises into Roman's ear.

When Logan and Patton had both finally sunk all the way into Roman, Virgil's hips stilled and they all held as still as possible, letting Roman whimper and squirm as he tried to adjust. Soon, he was rocking his hips between the three of them and Virgil's fingers were sliding up his body to tease at his nipples.

Patton began a subtle shift of his hips as both Logan and Virgil began to work their hips at their own paces. Roman whimpered and jerked back and forth between the sensations, head turning to the side and pleading for Thomas.

Thomas ran his hand through Romans hair one more time before carefully straddling over his face and lowering his cock into Roman's waiting mouth. With his hands braced against Virgil's thighs and his cock down Roman's throat, Thomas' mouth found Virgil's nipples and Virgil's hands left Roman's body to cradle Thomas' head.

Patton's mouth shifted to bite onto the inside of Thomas thighs and one of his hands slipped out of Roman's grasp to hold onto Thomas' hips. The hand was quickly replaced by Logan's as the man carefully guided one leg up over the crook of his elbow, shifting Roman's angle to hit Virgil's prostate as his own cock did the same.

Virgil cried out and one of his hands slid to wrap around his own cock as Thomas and Logan both moved their mouths to mark up the sides of his neck.

As the five of them each moved towards their own highs, their moans grew louder and their paces even more erratic and soon Thomas was spilling down Roman's throat, biting onto Virgil's throat and causing him to spill. The spasms of Virgil's body around Roman's cock and the taste of Thomas down his throat had him thrusting into back onto Patton and Logan before reaching his own high. Logan had pulled out and cum across Virgil's back, the spasming of Roman's orgasm and the feeling of Logan's cum dripping onto his balls causing Patton to cum as well.

Thomas had carefully shifted himself backwards so that he was leant against the headboard, Patton and Roman's heads resting on the pillow beneath his head and Logan's arms carefully wrapped around Virgil's waist. Patton slipped out gently as Logan had pulled Virgil off and into his own lap as Thomas had reached around Roman's head to carefully undo the gag and slip it from his mouth.

Roman whimpered at the loss of sensations and Patton was quick to wrap his arms around the other, whispering praises as Logan and Virgil each slid a hand from a cuff and the cuff from off his legs. After a few moments more of soft cuddling, Logan, Virgil and Thomas had slipped from the bed. Logan and Virgil leaving the room and Thomas heading to the private balcony, turning on the large hot tub and pulling out the towels from the chest beside it.

When he came back in, Virgil was returning from the bathroom with warm washcloths and passed one to Thomas. As Virgil cleaned Roman's body, Thomas cleaned Logan's cum from Virgil and Patton's. When they had finished, Logan had returned with five water bottles and a preventative pain killer for Roman. Slowly, they coaxed Roman into a sitting position and he took the pill and water gratefully as Patton continued to whisper praises in his ear.

Thomas carefully cradled Roman as Patton slid off the bed, gentling the boy when he whimpered. Patton carefully lifted Roman and carried him towards the balcony. Thomas began to strip the bed as Patton carefully handed Roman to Logan who was already seated in the hot tub and Logan gently began to rub over Roman's muscles, whispering praises as Patton climbed in and joined them. Virgil returned to the room with clean sheets and remade the bed as Thomas left to take the used sheets and wash rags to the laundry room. Virgil stepped outside and joined the other three in the hot tub as Thomas cleaned the gag and put away the restraints and the lube.

When Thomas joined the others, Roman grabbed at his hand and Thomas moved closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before wrapping himself around Patton. Patton pressed a kiss to Roman's hair as Thomas wrapped his arms around him, smiling at Logan who had a sleepy Virgil tucked into his side and Roman's legs across his lap.

When Virgil and Roman had both begun to fall asleep, Thomas climbed out, toweled himself off. Logan handed Virgil out to him before climbing out to help towel him off, reaching over to turn off the hot tub as Thomas led Virgil back inside to the bed.

Patton pressed a gentle kiss to Roman's forehead as he gently woke him up. "Come on love." Patton's hands slid up Roman's body to undo the collar from around his neck handing it out to Logan who took it inside. "Did so good for me but now it's time to go inside."

"Patton?" Roman asked sleepily as Patton pushed on his hips to have him stand up.

"Yes Roman?" Patton asked as he stood up and guided Roman over to the steps.

"I'm sorry I was a tease." Roman murmured softly as Patton helped him climb out, draping a towel around Roman's shoulders before tucking one around his own waist.

"Shhh darling, it's okay. I'm not mad." Patton placated gently as he rubbed the towel over Roman's skin.

"Promise daddy?" Roman asked and Patton leaned forward to kiss his nose.

"Pinky promise, cross my heart and swear upon the stars. Now, inside we go." Patton gently led Roman in through the door and over to the bed.

Patton helped Roman into bed where the other three were quick to snuggle closer to him and he smiled as he dried himself off. As he dropped the towel into the laundry hamper, the torn red lace of Roman's underwear caught his eye from where it rested in the trash can and he smiled to himself. As he climbed into bed beside the others, he made aa mental note to buy Roman a new pair, placing a kiss on the other man's shoulder before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


End file.
